The present invention relates to methods of fluid treatment that use ion exchange processes or filtering processes to treat the fluids. In particular, the present invention relates to methods and systems that may provide alternate or modified exchange processes within the same system. The alternate or modified exchange processes are a function of past use, predicted future use and/or system load factors. The present invention also relates to methods and systems that provide a fluid release cycle that precedes a selected cycle in the regeneration of a fluid treatment device or system. Fluid filtering and fluid softening processes are becoming more and more common processes and are used in all different situations and environments, from industrial and municipal installations, to individual water filtration systems for homes and houses.
Fluid filtering and fluid softening processes are becoming more and more common processes and are used in all different situations and environments, from industrial and municipal installations, to individual water filtration systems for homes and houses. Many of the softening fluid treatment processes are ion exchange processes that regenerate ion exchange media and media beds used during the fluid treatment. Regeneration fluids are passed through the bed of depleted ion exchange media during which ions are exchanged between the regenerate solution and the depleted media. In the case of filter media, regeneration fluids are passed through filter media to precipitate the contaminants or to filter out turbidity. As used herein, the terms “on exchange media” and/or “filter media” and/or “media” are defined broadly to include, as examples, resins, and zeolites, natural and synthetic types of both, carbon and activate carbon, activated alumina, and any other amorphous or microcrystalline structures commonly used in exchange and/or filtering processes. Regenerates for the ion exchange media also cover a broad spectrum of compounds, including potassium permanganate, potassium chloride, hydrogen peroxide, sodium chloride, or any other chemical or compound used to recharge, reactivate, oxidize, or rejuvenated a material bed. A common ion exchange media includes high capacity ion exchange resin.
Current processes and systems allow for basic programming of a regeneration cycle to be undertaken during an ion exchange or media regeneration process. Generally, a regeneration cycle will include one or more steps of backwashing the ion exchange or filter media, regenerating the media, rinsing the media, and servicing the media. Current systems and devices allow for individual cycles to be programmed into the system or device.
It is known in the art that the duration of the regenerating step or brining step may be modified in an ion exchange device such as a water softener. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,797 (Gauer et al.) discloses a method and apparatus for selecting the quantity of salt to be used during each regeneration of a water softener system. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,738 (Premathilake et al.) discloses an alternate method of measuring the strength of the regenerant or brine (salt) solution during service and measuring the strength again during regeneration is disclosed. In both prior art patents, the disclosed methods maximize the efficient use of salt during regeneration step.
Many of these fluid treatment processes are air chamber, ion exchange and/or micronizer processes that regenerate ion exchange media and/or filter media beds used during the fluid treatment. In some environments, the fluid to be treated contains gas that is released during the treatment process. Regeneration fluids are passed through the bed of ion exchange media or saturated filter media during which ions may be exchanged in the case of a water softener or precipitated in the case of a filter media. As used herein, the terms “ion exchange media” and/or “filter media” and/or “media” are defined broadly to include, as examples, resins, and zeolites, natural and synthetic types of both, carbon and activated carbon, activated alumina, and any other amorphous or microcrystalline structures commonly used in exchange and/or filtering processes. Regenerates for the media also cover a broad spectrum of compounds, including potassium permanganate, potassium chloride, hydrogen peroxide, sodium chloride, or any other chemical or compound used to recharge, reactivate, oxidize, or rejuvenated a media bed. A common ion exchange media includes high capacity ion exchange resin.
Current processes and systems for use allow for basic programming of a regeneration cycle to be undertaken during an ion exchange or media regeneration process. Generally, a regeneration cycle will include one or more steps of backwashing the ion exchange or filter media, regenerating the media, rinsing the media, and servicing the media. Current systems and devices allow for individual cycles to be programmed into the system or device.
However, there are no known devices in the prior art that allow for alternate or modified regeneration cycles to be programmed and operated within a water treatment system, and especially within a residential treatment system. Such a method and system will save resources, such as water. For example, if a regeneration cycle is needed before the capacity of the system has been depleted, the present system will modify steps of the regeneration cycle including the steps of backwashing the ion exchange or filter media, and rinsing the media to a shorter time period. Alternatively, if the amount of water consumed exceeds the capacity of the system, the present system will modify each step of the regeneration cycle to a longer time period. Also, there are no known devices in the prior art that allow for a fluid release cycle to be programmed and operated independently of the backwashing cycle of a water treatment system, and especially within a residential treatment system. Such a system, with the fluid release backwashing cycle, would be an advantage over the prior art. Such a system, especially for a residential application, would be an advantage over the prior art.